


Light bondage

by sammys_lover



Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Halloween, Kissing, Light Bondage, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Short, Short One Shot, Smut, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, decorating for Halloween, no editing we die like men, october writing challenge, science husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: You and your husband Ford are decorating the Shack for Halloween -- and since there's no shortage of oddities in Gravity Falls, it makes sense that something strange would slip its way into an old box of decorations...
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader, Stanford Pines/Reader
Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Light bondage

**Author's Note:**

> The title may or may not be a pun ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The Mystery Shack isn’t quite open yet – it’s only 6:00 am, and tourists don’t normally start pouring in until around noon, but you like to get a jump on the days in October. It’s a time for horror – it makes you feel alive. 

You carry a cardboard box full of lots of different colored Halloween lights, all tangled up in one another, to the main gift shop. You could hear your husband, Ford, turning to face you as he fiddled with a plastic skeleton. 

“Ah, darling! You found the lights!” 

He happily takes the box from your hands and sets it down by a stepladder. 

“I’ll just be a moment – I believe we have more in the hall!” 

And off he goes – well, these lights aren’t gonna hang themselves up. Might as well get started. 

You step up on the ladder, lights in your hands as you focus on untangling them – but – oy, these are tricky. 

You can only spend a moment more attempting to straighten out the lights before the cords seem to momentarily stiffen and take on a life of their own, wrapping around your ankles and slowly moving up your body. 

Before you can step off the ladder, in a blur of tangling cords and dim purple lights, your body is tied up in a- a somewhat kinky position, and the lights wrap themselves around a beam in the ceiling, pulling your wrists upwards, the lower lights spreading your legs slightly. 

“Ford!” you wiggle slightly – oh, that’s... those lights aren’t letting you go any time soon. 

He hurries back into the room, in the middle of asking you what was the matter when he trails off. 

“Hey, uh, so the lights decided to hang me up instead.” you laugh a little, trying to wriggle your arms a little for emphasis. “I guess they decided we should get a little freaky before we make the shack a little freakier.” 

You both laugh quietly as he walks over to help you untangle yourself – his hands linger on your hips for a moment, and he raises a single brow. 

“How... fascinating.” he examines the lights for a moment -- and you watch with unending interests how his fingers entwine with the lights – the bulbs glow faintly around where his fingers land. Ford’s eyes meet yours. 

“Who are we to deny them of their request?” His low purr forces a blush to erupt in your cheeks, and you stumble over your words as you look up at him from your vulnerable position. His brows knit and he laughs, his eyes shutting as he moves his hands up to fiddle with the knots around your wrists. 

“Oh, you should have seen your face! I’m sorry, darling... you’re just so easy to fluster.” 

You sputter, lights flickering on over your lower abdomen, laughing slightly yourself as he... Continues with those knots there. He must be having some trouble with them. 

“That’s rich coming from you, Mr. ‘I still get red in the face when I shower with my wife!’” 

“Oh- I-!” he stutters for a moment before shaking his head slightly, a blush on his cheeks. The lights are going mad around his fingers once again. “Can you blame me?” 

He struggles for a moment more before he lowers his hands, looking at you with mild concern. 

“I think I may have to cut you down...” 

“Knives, too? How kinky.” 

You laugh for a second before you continue, a soft smile on your face. 

“That’s all well and good, but I mean, before you do,” You lean forward, pressing your body to his, your hands still held firmly in place. “Maybe we should take advantage of this little mishap. What’d you think?” 

His eyes flick up and down your body, a slight smirk lasting only a moment on his face before he leans closer, voice low as he asks; “I think... you should tell me what you want me to do to you, Y/n.” 

You shiver at the mere sound of his voice. 

“Take off my pants if you wanna know so bad.” 

God, he loves it when you faux-challenge him like this – see how far you can take things before he breaks. He’s able to undo your pants and push them down your thighs – and the lights slither upward slightly, the warmth of their dim glow against your skin. 

Ford knows exactly what you want from him – but he merely cups your sex over your panties, rubbing against the growing wet spot. 

“Well, darling?” 

You find yourself unable to speak for a moment, horribly flustered – it was so funny that even after years of marriage you still found yourself bashful and flushed when he ended up touching you. 

“Oh, don’t tease me, Ford.” 

You raise your chin, looking him boldly in the eye, your faces less than a foot apart. 

He takes a moment to slip his hand into your underwear, his hand in direct contact with your sex – and the heat makes you shiver and he presses his lips to yours. 

You do your best to grind against his hand as he slips a finger into you, but the restrictions set by the living wires around your body keep you still – and dare you think it, at Ford’s complete mercy. 

The gentle movements of his first finger are quickly accompanied by a second just as the aforementioned thought crosses your mind – a full-body shiver crawls up your skin, and you moan quietly into his mouth. His fingers curl deliciously, rubbing your sweet spot just right, an involuntary buck of your hips prompting the glowing lights around your body to adjust. 

Your kiss is broken, his mouth moving to kiss at your neck, moving upward to drag your earlobe through his teeth with a quiet growl – oh, the bastard – he knows just what buttons to push. 

And speaking of pushing just the right buttons, just as his growl graces your ear, his palm, rough and warm, rubs against your clit as he focuses in on your sweet spot and you- 

“Oh f-fuck,” your head falls backwards as your inner walls flutter around him, little stars clouding your vision, even as you close your eyes in an attempt to keep yourself grounded as his hand continues at just the right pace milking your orgasm of all it's worth. You grind and rock against his expert hand as he bites at the base of your neck, your cries of pleasure music to his ears. 

When he finally slows his hand, you’re panting, a buzz in the back of your skull as aftershocks keep you squirming – until he pulls his fingers from you, panting against your skin, planting small kisses to where he’d used his teeth. 

“Take me.” Your pant gives him a shock, and he raises his head from your flesh as you, still drunk with lust, look at him through lidded eyes. 

“Here?” 

“Right on the counter.” 

You don’t have to open your mouth to ask him again. 

The lights around both your legs and the beam have loosened enough to allow him to place you on the counter and undress you – from the waist down. 

You lay panting, your wrists still bound above your head, every bulb aglow as Ford leans over you, guiding his cock to your entrance. 

There are no words exchanged – you don’t need them. His free hand brushing locks of hair from your face as he presses gently into you say more than words could. Your arms around his neck, your foreheads pressed gently together, your groans and pants and moans hold all the meaning the both of you need. 

Once he’s fully sheathed within you, he gives you a moment to adjust – a quick moment --- the fires of passion are too hot within you both to keep them waiting. 

His cock has girth, and thankfully isn’t too long – and the stretch within you walks the fine line of pain and pleasure – and the result is delicious as he thrusts into you, your hips meeting his as you grind, soft moans making their way past gritted teeth. 

It’s all so much and you feel so hot – the both of you were caught up in your passions in the Shack’s gift shop – someone could walk in, see you, spot you through a window – and the thrill gets you hot. The danger tightens the knot in your stomach as Ford picks up his pace, your train of thought coming to a screeching halt as you feel another orgasm hurtling towards you. 

“Oh, Stanford- I'm so close,” 

“I- I won’t last long either,” He’s interrupted by his own moan as your inner walls squeeze him. “Oh- cum for me, darling.” 

It takes two more thrusts for you to do just that – the band within you snaps and spasms as you feel the rush of your orgasm again, crying out Ford’s name as you tangle your fingers in his hair, burying your face between his neck and shoulder, tears from the intensity threatening to well in your eyes. 

Ford follows you soon after, moaning your name into your hair as he spills inside of you – the lights are glowing like the moon and every star from where they are on the floor. You have no idea when they’d let you go. 

You and Ford still, his cock throbbing slightly inside you as the both of you catch your breath, not yet untangling from one another. 

When you can, you speak, still holding him close. 

“Do we have any other fun decorations?” 

Ford laughs quietly, and so do you, raising your head from his shoulder. He raises his head to look at you, a few messy locks of hair stuck to his forehead, cheeks pink, a smile on his face, which remains after he kisses you once again. 

“let’s go find out.”


End file.
